


bravados and broken bones

by byzinha



Series: baby batcat [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Injury, Season/Series 04, brat billionaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: sometimes, it's not the best idea to punch a guy unconscious.





	bravados and broken bones

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request on tumblr and I swear it was supposed to be shorter, but somehow the words kept coming out of my fingers. I hope the dear anon that requested it doesn't hate it! ^^
> 
> Not beta read, english is not my first language, and **Gotham and its characters are not mine**!

Streets 101 teaches you that if you want to punch someone, you gotta do it right, so Streets 101 is a good place to learn how do throw a punch properly.

Now, it’s also known as a fact that Selina Kyle graduated with honors in her Streets course, valedictorian of her class – as you can see, since Ivy is not around, and Bridgit… well, better not talk about her – and she knew, you bet your ass, how to punch someone pretty fucking well.

Problem was, she just wasn’t one to keep punching, she was more of a kick-to-the-groin-put-some-space-between-us kind of gal, but for that particular party in the Narrows they had broken into, she didn’t have much of a choice.

Sometimes, Tabitha’s voice echoed in her mind, you just had to bloody your hands, but in blooding her hands, Selina was also pretty sure she twisted her wrist. It didn’t stop her from punching the guy until he was unconscious, she’d been in an adrenalin high at the moment, but it did hurt like a bitch afterwards, meaning she had to ask for Thompkins’ help again.

Selina hated to seek help, but she also had to not feel pain in her hand, so something had got to give. She just didn’t expect to find Bruce there, and his presence somehow made everything worse.

“Oh, so I’m not the only one you seek help from!” he said with a smirk, posture all relaxed-rich-boy-who-shouldn’t-be-there-but-is-feeling-rebellious. From Leslie’s face, Selina could tell she interrupted some kind of lecture (or at least she hoped there’d been a lecture going on. Bruce had been getting on her nerves lately, worse than the usual).

“Now you see you’re my last resource,” she replied drily, and he hissed, a hand to his chest.

“Damn, she’s cold,” Bruce said stepping closer and Selina rolled her eyes. Her attention went entirely to the doctor.

“Do you have one of those wrists thingy you put on your wrist when it’s open?”

Leslie raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll pay,” Selina added annoyed.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Leslie said and reached out for Selina, palm up. “Let me see your hand.”

“Why?”

“’Cause I’m a doctor, what do you think?”

Selina, who’d been hiding her hands behind her back, fought the urge to flee. She needed to have a good wrist, or else she wouldn’t be able to handle her whip correctly, but on the other hand, she wasn’t the biggest fan of showing vulnerability.

“Come on, I know where you guys were this afternoon. Let me check.”

“How so?” Selina asked frowning. The doctor smiled.

“Think you’re the only injured I treated today? Everyone’s talking, Selina. Now let me see.”

“It’s nothing,” she said with a tired sigh, finally giving up. The movement of reaching out for Leslie almost had her flinching, but she held on, and when the doctor gasped, gentle fingers carefully checking the bruises on her knuckles, Selina looked at Bruce, who was significantly closer now, a deep frown on his face. It’d been a long time since he looked so… Brucey.

“Selina,” he started, but closed his mouth when she glared at him defiantly, daring him to say something. Thompkins was the one to talk, then.

“Can you move your fingers?” she asked, and Selina did, though not with quite some pain. The doctor pressed at her palm, the back of her hand and up to her wrist, and the girl couldn’t help but hiss. “You might have fractured the bone, I’ll have to immobilize it.”

“What?” Selina replied, a mix of horror and surprise. It wasn’t her first broken bone, but business had been peaking lately, and she couldn’t be out of combat!

“You heard me,” Leslie said emphatically. “No exercises or forcing it for eight weeks. You come back every week for me to check on it, and after the two months are over, I’ll tell you some basic physiotherapy to strengthen it again, but you have to be careful.”

Selina’s mouth was hanging open, for she couldn’t believe it. Two months? What was she supposed to do for two months? More importantly, how could such a small bone take so long to heal? She needed her hand!

“Look,” Bruce interrupted her line of thoughts, stepping in. “It might not even be that long, the fracture doesn’t seem to be that dangerous. I mean, I’m no doctor,” he quickly added when she growled at him. “But you can move your fingers just fine, and your hand is not in an awkward angle, so I’m guessing you’ll be fine soon. And if you come for the checkups, Lee will be able to give you a better diagnosis, right?”

Selina’s eyes went from Bruce to Leslie, and the doctor nodded. She was not in an ideal situation, and she had to keep repeating to herself that she needed her wrist, she needed her wrist, she needed her wrist to do everything she had to do. She couldn’t risk injuring it any worse, and would be better to go through the process of healing now than later, right?

Out of options, Selina sighed.

“Fine,” she said pouting, and Leslie pointed to the old chair covered with paper towel.

“Great!” the doctor said, way too excitedly, and Selina rolled her eyes. “Sit there, I’ll get the cast ready. Help me out, Bruce?”

“Sure,” Bruce said following her to the next room that Selina supposed was once a closet. His eyes crossed hers when he looked back at her, the girl struggling to sit on the chair, and for a brief second she caught another hint of that old Bruce she knew and loved. He could play tough, but she knew that he was a softy, just like that old butler of his.

“So much for pretending to be badass,” she said lowly, but still loud enough for him to hear her, and he glared at her from the other room, only making her smirk. It still was so easy to provoke him. She was glad that part of him hasn’t changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!
> 
> If you want to request anything, just [drop a prompt](http://breakthestrutura.tumblr.com/post/170950718231) in my asks and I'll get to it eventually :D


End file.
